


In case you need to talk.

by fhujami



Series: Safest place on earth. [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Comfort, FeelingSafe, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, ImJustLearningTheTags, Minor Violence, Rescue, Sexual Violence, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhujami/pseuds/fhujami
Summary: You were walking on the street from the bar to catch your train, when someone grabbed you and pushed you to the alley. He was going to rape you. Then someone came and saved you and carried you into his apartment.





	In case you need to talk.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, so there might be grammar mistakes and stuff. I tried my best. :)

You were little drunk. You stumbled down the street trying to focus on your feet to walk straight. You were heading to catch a train to get home. God how you needed to fall into your bed and lay under your warm blanket. It started to getting cold and you forgot your sweater at your friend's place when you went to the bar. You had only your black leather jacket and you tied it better around you to keep yourself warmer. You saw a man in front of you. You focused your steps. He stood there smoking his cigarette. You passed him. You didn’t hear him starting to follow you and you let a relieved sigh on your lips. You turned the corner and continued walking. You saw the station, you were almost there. Then you thought you heard steps behind you and looked over your shoulder. You didn’t saw no-one. No cars, no people. Nothing. You looked forward and saw the station slowly coming closer.

Suddenly someone grabbed you behind and pushed you to the alley. A hand covered your mouth so you couldn’t scream. You tried to rip yourself off the grip, without succeed. You were pushed against the wall and you saw it was the man you had just passed around the corner. He had followed you. He hold his hand on your mouth, while you tried to took it off. You felt how tears were pouring on your eyes. You closed your eyes.

“I’ll kill you if you let a sound.” He said to you with his ruthless voice. You were scared. You felt how his hand went down on your pants and you tried to push your hip away. He opened your button, and zipper and put his hand under your pants. He touched you and you felt disgusting.  
You kept your eyes closed. You heard him opening his belt. Your heart beated hard in your chest. You tried to shut everything away but you couldn’t. You heard the man groaning while he started to kiss your neck. You prayed that he would stop. You felt how he was jerking himself to get himself harder.

You heard noise further. You opened your eyes and saw man’s silhouette on the street. It was dark in the alley so you didn’t know if he was seeing what was happening there. You prayed that he would get closer.  
“Can I fuck my girlfriend in private?” You heard the man on you saying to the witness. You looked how the man on the street stayed still. You hoped he would come closer, to see what was happening. To save you… But the man continued his way. You felt how your heart fall deep into your stomach as you close your eyes again and lost your hope. The man was whining on your ear and laughed a little bit.

“Yeah you slut, it’s just two of us now.” He pressed himself against you and you felt his hard cock on your groin. You felt how he was starting to lower your pants down.  
Then the man on you gasped and you felt how his grip on your mouth loosed. You felt how he fell down and you wanted to scream but you couldn’t. Something were stuck in your throat and you tried to cough it off. Your knees were shaking and you felled down. You had your eyes still closed. You bend yourself in half and hide your face into your hands and started to cry. You felt something on your shoulder and you shivered. You raised your head and looked into a hazel eyes.

“Are you alright?” He asked from you. You recognized it was the man who was earlier standing on the street. He came back and saved you. You couldn’t say anything, there was still something on your throat so you just shook your head.

“Can you stand up?” He asked and stood up. You tried to raise up on your legs but you couldn’t. The earth was pulling you into the ground. You shook your head again. The man leveled down and rounded your hand around his neck and placed his hand under your legs. You grabbed him on his neck as he lifted you up on his arms. You looked down and saw the attacker laying on the ground. You closed your eyes and hide your face into your saviors shoulder. He whispered something but you couldn’t hear what he was saying.

He started to walk. He got out from the alley and turned to left. You had no idea if this man had the same thoughts than the other one, but you just stayed still and let him carry you.  
“I live little further, is it okay to take you there?” He whispered and sounded sincere. So you nodded your head against his shoulder.  
He carried you into his apartment. When he was behind his door, he took his another hand off from you and grabbed his keys and easily opened the door. He stepped inside and headed to the couch to place you down. You let go of his neck and tried to grab your jacket around you.  
You watch him closing the door, and coming in front of you and lowered himself on your level.  
“Did he penetrated in you?” He asked. You shook your head. No. He didn’t. Thank God he didn’t. You saw the man nod while he sat on the table in front of you.  
“I call the ambulance and police.”  
You shook your head again. No. You won’t want that. You just wanted to go to sleep.  
He lean closer to you and asked if you were sure. You nodded and felt how the pressured feeling on your throat eased and you swallowed.  
“I just wanna go to sleep.” You managed to say. You were tired. All the adrenaline you just had veining in your body has faded and you felt exhausted. You saw the man stood up and walking away. When he didn’t came back you were looking his door and thinking if you could manage to run out of there. But you felt that there were no strength in your legs.  
You saw the man coming back, placing a quilt next to you and lowering himself down.  
“Okay, I’ll gonna lift you up. You can sleep on my bed okay? I’ll stay in the living room.”  
You looked up and looked at him. Was he serious? You had no idea who he was, and neither did he knew who you were, but still he offered you his bed. Why he was so nice to you? But you just wanted sleep, so you nodded, and he lifted you back again on his arms. You saw a tattoo on his neck. You slightly touched it, and immediately pulled your fingers away. He acted like he hadn't noticed that. He carried you into his bedroom and lowed you on his bed. You threw your jacket away and crawled yourself under the warm blanket since you started to shiver from the cold.  
“I’ll be right there if you need something.” You hear the man saying and watched him walking out from the door, leaving it little bit open. You waited. You were sure he was coming back. You looked to the door until your eyes couldn’t stay open anymore. You fell asleep.

-

You felt that crushing pain in your chest. You screamed. You felt the man pushing him against you. You waved your hand to get him off from you. You screamed. You heard from the distance that someone was talking to you. You screamed and waved your hands. You were shaking, someone was holding your shoulder.  
You opened your eyes wide open and you gasped your breath. You saw a man above you and you rose to sit up and saw that he was sitting next to you not laying on you.  
“It’s alright, you had a nightmare.” He whispered and his voice was so calm. You pushed yourself into his chest and started to cry. You realized he had no shirt, and his skin felt warm against you. He didn’t touch you. He let you cry on his chest. Your tears fall on his chest, letting it get wet. You embed your finger on his chest. He didn’t moved. He stayed still. And that made you feel safe. He wasn’t trying to hurt you, he wasn’t going to do anything to you. You pushed him a little so he fell down on his back, and you fall with him, still your head on his chest. He didn’t raised his hand to grab you into his arm. It felt like he waited for your permission.  
“Hold me.” You whispered and he rounded his hand around you. He was waiting for your permission. Slowly you started to calm down and fell asleep again.

-

You slowly woke up. You didn’t open your eyes. Every single muscle you had was in flames. You felt something warm under your cheek. You felt warm hand around you. Then you remembered what happened last night. You embed your fingers into the fist and unintentionally scratched the skin under your hand. You shiver and raised yourself up and was about to apologize, but you saw the man who saved you were still asleep.

He looked peaceful. You watched him sleep and you calmed down. You looked if you left a mark with your fingers on him but there was nothing. Instead you saw three scars on his side. You leaned closer and saw they were bullet tracers. You crumbled your forehead and wondered how anyone could survive from that. And you had burning desire to touch the scars. You leaned your hand closer but pulled it away.

You looked his face again. He looked much older than you. And a little shabby. His stubble was partly gray and around his eyes were wrinkles. His brown hair were messy and his hairline was high. You saw more wrinkles on his forehead.

You shiver since you started to feel cold again, and you felt how his body was warm under your hand. So you laid your head again on his chest. You listened his heart beating on his chest. It was peaceful and steady. You wondered who he was. Why he came back to help you. You closed your eyes and peacefully listened his heart beating. You felt safe. Slowly you fall back asleep.

-

You woke up again. You felt how hand slowly smoothed your shoulder. It felt nice. You realized that the man was awake. You open your eyes and saw him holding a book in his stomach and reading it. You raised your head a little and he stopped smoothing your hand.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean that.” He said. He was apologizing his touch. Maybe he didn’t realized he was doing that. You laid your head down again.  
“It’s okay. It felt nice.” You said. He put his book away and continued smoothing you. You two just laid there for a while, without changing any words.

“What's your name?” He asked. You raised your head to look at him and told him your name. He smiled at you.  
“I’m Samuel. But everybody calls me Sam.”  
Sam, you wondered and tasted his name in your mouth. You looked his hazel eyes. He looked you back. When you saw your own reflection in his eyes, you realized you probably looked like shit and your makeup must been all over your face. You swallowed and asked where the bathroom was. He looked to the door and told you it was on the left from the door.

You smiled and stood up. You walked out of the bedroom and turned to left. You open the door and stepped to the bathroom. You locked the door. You opened the faucet and looked into the mirror. You didn’t look as bad as you thought. You washed your makeup off. You had no idea what time it was, and your roommate must be really worry because you didn’t went home and you didn’t inform her where you went. And that wasn’t your style.

You unlocked the door and stepped outside. You walked to the living room and searched your bag with your eyes, while you smelled fresh coffee on your nose. You saw your bag in the table in the living room. The quilt was in couch, where he had slept before he heard you scream at night. You saw Sam, standing in the kitchen, looking at you and smiled. He had put shirt on him. You gave him a little smile back and walked to your bag. You grabbed it and took your phone. It was already midday. And there was ten missed calls and three messages in your phone. You sighed.

“You want some coffee?” He asked from you. You turned your head and thought. No, you needed to get home.  
“No thanks, I need to go home. My roommate must be really worried.” You said. He nodded. You saw your jacket on the dining table. He must have brought it from the bedroom. You walked closer but he grabbed your jacket and offered to put it on you. You turned your back and slipped your hand to the sleeve. And then another one. You turned and he looked at you. You smiled.

“Thank you for saving me.” You said.  
He smiled you back. You slowly turned your back and headed to the door. You felt his eyes on your back. You opened the door and carefully looked over your shoulder. He stand in the kitchen and looked at you and smiled. Your stomach twirled and you left the apartment.  
When you walked down the stairs you put your hand in your pocket. You felt something there. You took it off and saw a piece of paper. You opened it and stopped. You read it outloud.

“In case you need to talk. Sam.” And there was his phone number. You raised your head and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I got an idea for sequel, and choose to do a series from this, called "Safest place on earth." I will release next part on friday June 16.


End file.
